<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Victory by mini_puffs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223018">Sweet Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_puffs/pseuds/mini_puffs'>mini_puffs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_puffs/pseuds/mini_puffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> “Do you want a kiss?”</p>
  <p>Dream’s brain short-circuits. <i>“What.”</i></p>
  <p>George waves his phone and a bag of chocolates in front of his face. “Someone donated and said that if we won I had to give you a kiss,” he explains, not meeting his eyes. “So--”</p>
</blockquote>Or: The Post Halloween MCC moment with a twist.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Dream had to pick one, the after is almost always more chaotic than the before.</p>
<p>Everyone’s left the stage and running around the rest of the lobby, laughter and congratulations echoing every five seconds. With the added costumes and spooky atmosphere, it’s no surprise screams don’t follow shortly after. Karl’s fallen off the podium and yelling, all of them trying to help him up as the admins haul over a chair. Their pictures have already been long taken and Dream already <em> knows </em>every social media platform is going ballistic. Adrenaline runs through his veins, his arms shaking and hands curled around a bow and arrow that’s long passed. </p>
<p>“Oh my god.” The crown rests on his head and hits the stage floor with a thud as he falls back. The sky is clear tonight. Stars seem to twinkle and smile as if they too, know of their victory. “Oh my god,” he says. ”We won.”</p>
<p>“Duh.” George crouches next to him, plopping his crown onto his face. Normally, his mask would be there to protect him but Dream ditched it in favor of the costumes so the crown hits him right on the nose. “Do you want a kiss?”</p>
<p>His brain short-circuits. <em> “What.” </em>Pushing himself off the ground, Dream ignores the pain and snaps his head up. “Wait—like right now?” He asks.</p>
<p>George adjusts the crown properly and stares at him. “Uh, yeah.” He pauses. “But I can give you one later too if you’re interested,” he adds.</p>
<p>Dream blinks, his hands clamping over his mouth in the utter realization of what he just said. They’re due for new bait but it’s usually his job to start it. There’s barely anybody sticking around to witness it and Sapnap and Karl are far too engrossed in their own conversation to care. Maybe that’s why George seems so confident, swinging his legs over the ledge as he stares at him with a gaze Dream can only describe as <em> hungry </em>and leans in—</p>
<p>George turns and chucks a rolled up ball of tinfoil into a trash can off the stage, loudly whooping when it lands. He pops the rest of the chocolate into his mouth, leaning back with a moan. “Oh my god, they taste so good.”</p>
<p>
  <em> What. </em>
</p>
<p>Dream’s never wished for his mask more in his life. He smacks himself in the face with his palm and doesn’t dare look up. “Oh my god,” he mutters, low enough for him not to hear. He peeks at the night sky, the stars now laughing at his suffering. </p>
<p>Chocolate. It’s fucking chocolate. After this whole event, the Hershey’s company is going to get it. He can see it happening, the entire trending page crashing. They are done for.</p>
<p>Either way, shame rises in his stomach and Dream doesn’t know whether to cry or laugh. With George waiting though, he settles for the latter and extends his hand out. “Gimme one.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, hang on.” George rummages through the pockets of his robes, bringing out a few pieces. Dream reaches for one but he slaps his hand away. “Wait, Dream, stop—” He grabs the front of his robes and George laughs, trying to kick him away. “Dream, stop!”</p>
<p>“You said you’d gimme one!” </p>
<p>“I know, but you’re like, trying to take all of them!”</p>
<p>“You’ve got like a hundred!” George unwraps and eats another, blatantly ignoring him. Dream wheezes and tugs on his sleeve. “George, you literally just—“</p>
<p>“Yeah, <em> Gogy, </em>give us a kiss too!” Sapnap’s voice cuts through the air as his hand swoops in and snatches at least half of them, running off before they can protest. “Now you’ve got five!” </p>
<p>“Zero!” If there was hope for the rest, it’s gone. Karl grabs the remaining pieces and leaps off the stage. “Thanks, George!” He waves.</p>
<p>George sputters. “You—“ </p>
<p>“You idiots!” Dream finishes for him. “That was my kiss!” He yells. “My fucking kiss!”</p>
<p>The thieves are out of earshot but they both stick out their tongues and eat the rest of them. George’s eyes widen but he laughs, covering his mouth as he chews. There’s something about the way he looks when he’s happy, all smiles and smudges of chocolate around his mouth when he finishes. It’s obvious in contrast to the slight pink of his cheeks and Dream takes it all in before nudging him. </p>
<p>“You’ve got some right there,” Dream says, pointing at the side of his face. George wipes off the other side with his sleeve. “No, the other side.” Right side, but he misses. “Up.” Still misses. “No, oh my god, you’re such an idiot.” Dream laughs, rolling his sleeve over his hand. “Let me—“</p>
<p>“I’ve got it,” George replies hotly and pushes him away. Even then, he still manages to miss the spot completely. The chocolate’s never going to come off. <em> “You’re </em>an idiot,” he says. “You thought I meant something else, simp.”</p>
<p>Now that was just uncalled for. “Wh—I’m not a--“</p>
<p>Ignoring him, George waves his phone in front of his face. “Someone donated and said that if we won I had to give you a kiss,” he explains, not meeting his gaze. “But then <em> someone </em>took all of them.”</p>
<p>He pouts, and Dream laughter dies once he realizes his hand is on top of his. “George,” he tries. George doesn’t turn. “George, look at me. Look.”</p>
<p>He finally does. Dream brushes off the bits of chocolate on his face and grabs his tie to press a quick kiss to his lips, pulling away before anybody can notice. George blinks and Dream can see the error screen flash on his face as he stares at him and brings a hand to his lips, face completely red. </p>
<p>It only lasts a moment before he bursts out laughing and grins. “LET’S GO!” George cheers.  </p>
<p>Dream wheezes noiselessly beside him. His heart hammers against his chest and he knocks his crown over his eyes, his body itching to run like they’re back in the arena again. He can hear Sapnap and Karl clamoring for a kiss as well and helps them up, laughing so hard he can barely breathe. It’s stupid--they’re all so stupid, and one of them almost trips and brings them down for the whole thing--but hey, a win’s a win. </p>
<p>
  <strike> He tries hard not to think about it later that night.  </strike>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>